


Ignis Vitae

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [53]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: He'd sworn an oath.





	Ignis Vitae

It was no secret that the crown prince suffered from nightmares. He often awoke from them, tears spilling from his eyes to track down his cheeks while he wandered the residential suite in search of Ignis for comfort. When he made it to the room where Ignis slept, he invariably climbed in with the older boy, burrowed into the covers and made himself into the smallest ball possible. And while it was never his intent to wake Ignis; it just happened.

Pale green eyes opened, and a hand would draw the younger boy closer while Ignis curled around Noctis protectively. Sometimes they’d talk softly, though usually Noctis didn’t remember whatever had woken him. This time, he did, and the words were tumbling out in a whisper that eleven-year-old Ignis strained to hear in the darkness under the blankets.

“…away somewhere and everything was awful. I didn’t know where you were and they wanted to hurt me.” The usual source of his night terrors, then. Noctis frequently dreamed of faceless figures bearing weapons at him. Sometimes he was bound, frozen in place. Sometimes he was fighting. Always he was terrified.

Ignis soothed his companion gently, pressing lips to hair and running his hand up and down Noctis’ back in a slow comfort. “I promise Noct… I won’t let that happen.” He always said it. He always promised to protect the boy, and every night like this only reinforced his oath to King, Prince and Country. He’d sooner die than allow harm to come to this youth.

A sniffle. “Promise?”

Wide blue eyes were looking towards him, Ignis knew this without being able to see them. So he did his best to look back at the boy and smile, even though it wouldn’t be seen. “Noct, I swear I would burn the world if it would keep you safe.” Big words for such small boys. But his name was Ignis. He’d been told his name meant ‘fire’ so that’s what he’d do.

He’d sworn an oath.


End file.
